The Story Of Us
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: 'Since a twist of fate, when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now'.Taylor Swift.   Story in Baileys POV


**One shot inspired by Taylor Swifts, The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Suite Life One Deck, Disney Does :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Story Of Us

_Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Bailey's POV

1 mouth ago today Cody and I Broke up; things definitely haven't been the same. I glance around the crowd sky deck and sigh. Not a single seat. Well not one I would be welcome at. The smoothie bar is pretty empty but Zack's working and well since I'm not on talking terms with his brother yet, I'm not on talking terms with him either. Ever since we left Paris he has been a better brother to Cody. All I can say is that at least one good thing came out of the break up

I heisted, debating whether or not to go over. I have so much work to do and seeing as London turned our room into a walk in closet, again, I can't do it their. I was originally planning to do it in the aqua lounge but it was booked for a closed party, so I can't do it their either. The sky deck was my last hope. I sigh and headed down the steps towards Zack but stop half way.

Cody appears through the hall way by the bar. He smiles at his brother who has already seen me. Zack returns an uneasy smile, confusing Cody who glances up towards me. His gaze meets mine as I linger on the stairs. All the hurt emotions from the break up hit me. I quickly blink back the tears, turn on my heels and run back to my dorm. I can't believe that a simple complication and our miscommunication lead to this. If only I talk to him instead of jumping to conclusions. I have so much to say to him but every time I try I seem to hurt him more. I just wonder if his over me yet. I'm definitely giving him the impression I am.

Cailey…Cailey…Cailey

I enter the buzzing classroom and sit in my usual spot. I notice Marcus, Zack and, surprisingly, Cody aren't here. Even London is here. Minuets pass and still no sign. Mr Tutweiller is rambling on about the Second World War. I try to listen but I can't help but wonder where he is. At that moment Zack sneaks through the door shortly followed but Cody and Marcus

"So nice of you to join us boys" Mrs Tutweiller says, still facing to board

"Sorry Miss" the mumble before taking their seats

"Hey… Cody….Cody… pst" I try but fail to get his attention he just shifts in his seat and turns away. I turn my attention back to the board, tugging at my skirt. Still not on talking terms I guess

I really miss him. I just wish he knew. Every time I try, I either can't or he stops me. The silence is get too loud to bare

Cailey…Cailey…Cailey

"Hey Cody babe at 9 o'clock" I look up from my study book just in time to see Cody turn to look at the skinny blonde enter the aqua lounge. He shrugs. I smile, even I thought she was pretty, maybe he's not ove…

"The babe at 2 o'clock way hotter" I turn my head to see another skinny blonde sitting chatting with her friends

"Good call bro, time to turn on the charm" Zack left the booth and headed over to the girl, only to return seconds later. Typical Zack.

"Sorry dude" Cody pats his brothers back as he retakes his seat

"Try the brunette at table 2, she's cute." Right that's it I've got to show him I've more on to.

"Hey London, check out the hunk over at the sushi bar"

"Oh where" She stops filling her nails and looks up. I glance over at Cody who's looking at us

"Zack, look at the hottie by the big screen TV"

"London, look at the fit guy over buy the aquarium" He stands up pull Zack up to. I follow suit

"Zack hot chick at 4" He steps closer to me. Zack's head darts to 4 before turning back to whisper in Cody's ear

"London, body builder at 7" I step closer to him.

"No theirs not" London whispered to me

"No-ones here" she's right everyone has left

"Hey Zack, all the babes have gone" Cody shots me a glare before dragging Zack out of the Aqua lounge. Once they left I fall back to my seat and sigh.

Cailey…Cailey…Cailey

I lay on my bed listening to the ocean. I can feel the tears run down my face. Cody and I just had another fight. I preferred it when we weren't speaking. I only fight back to stop myself from breaking down in front of him. Truth be told if he was to ever ask me to be his girlfriend again I would jump at the chance. I miss him so much. Only time will tell if this gets better, even if we were just friends that would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. I flip onto my front and bury my face into my pillow and slowly drift of to sleep

Cailey…Cailey…Cailey

2 mouths ago today Cody and I Broke up; things definitely haven't been the same. I glance around the crowded sky deck. I smile and head over the smoothie bar.

"Hey Guys" I smile as I take a set next to London

"Hey Bailey, what can I get you?" Zack smiles at me from across the counter

"The usual please Zack"

"Coming up"

"Morning Bailey" I swivel round on my stood

"Morning Cody" he smiles and slips into the set next to me.

"Here you go" Zack places the fruity drink in front of me and glances up to Cody. "Want another straw" I smile

"If that's ok" he smiles and pops the straw in the glass

"To new beginnings" Cody raises the glass up. I grab his hand pulling his arm down and place a kiss on his check

"To new beginnings" I whisper in his ear.

_Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

The End

* * *

**Ali out :)**


End file.
